Back to Black
by IbeGleekin
Summary: Finn and Santana are the newest "It" couple. Will their relationship last past Nationals?
1. Chapter 1

It was almost time for Nationals and yet, that wasn't the biggest thing the Glee Club was talking about those days. Although not everyone approved of the relationship, everyone dealt with it. Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez had been together "for almost three competitions". I guess you could call that a record.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tina whispered to Mike when Finn and Santana walked into Glee Club together, holding hands. "We've been together even longer than they have."

"It's alright, baby. As long as we know how long it's been, it's fine." he smiled, leaning into her for a kiss.

As soon as Finn and Santana walked in, Jacob Ben Israel, the school's Perez Hilton, walked in after them, hovering besides them.

"Finn! Santana! Tell us about the relationship! How many times have you done it? Finn, you've gotten to second base, correct?"

The questions kept coming, but Finn and Santana both ignored them, sitting down in the red plastic chairs, pushing them closer to each other.

"Jacob, I think you should leave." Mr. Schuester said, leading him out the room.

"I'll be back!" Jacob shouted as Mr. Schuester slammed the door behind him.

"Okay guys," he said, clapping his hands to attract their attention. "As you know, Nationals is in TWO weeks. We need to get started on our set list now."

"Great idea, Mr. Schue. I think Finn and I should sing a duet." Rachel smiled, looking up at Finn lovingly. She was one of the few who didn't approve of 'Finntana'. Rachel was obviously still in love with Finn and was going to fight to get him back.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Quiet, big nose. How about Finn and I sing a duet for once?"

"We're going to have to hold auditions." a voice came as the door to the choir room slowly opened.

"Jesse St. James?" Puck said. "What is he doing here?"

"Mr. Schuester hired me to help you guys win Nationals." Jesse replied, standing straight as a stick.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow.

"First of all, you need to get the best vocalists to sing," he started, going up to the white board and writing in neat letters. "Next, you need to get your best choreographers to make up a few routines," More writing. "Lastly, you put on a great performance."

"I'm pretty sure we could've come up with that ourselves." Finn said, looking to the others for agreement.

"Finn's right." Rachel said.

"Yes, but you guys don't know the criteria of the Nationals competition. It's _very_ different." Jesse said, glaring slightly at Finn.

"Doubt it." Mercedes said under her breath.

"I think holding auditions is a good idea." Mr. Schue said, creating a sign-up sheet on the back of a piece of sheet music.

"Great, looks like another Finchel duet." Santana said to Brittany.

Brittany frowned. "Gross."

"C'mon guys, don't just assume that Rachel will get the solo." Mr. Schuester said.

"I assure you, she will." Jesse smirked, looking towards Rachel, who was blushing.

"Mr. Schue, this isn't fair." Puck said.

"Sorry, Puck. But this is what we're doing." Mr. Schue shrugged.

"You know what," Santana turned towards Brittany. "Not only am I going to sing a solo for this audition, I'm going to sing one for Nationals."


	2. Chapter 2

"What if Rachel gets the solo? I'm going to be so mad. You always get to sing together. It's our turn!" Santana was babbling on while making a batch of cookies with Finn. She was going to try to suck up to Mr. Schue and Jesse. It wasn't usually something she would do, but hey, if this helped her and Finn get the duet for Nationals, then she'd go on her hands and knees and kiss their feet. She was almost that desperate. Finn and Rachel singing another duet together wasn't really what Santana was mad about. She had noticed that ever since that day in Glee Club, Finn had been acting weird towards her. He'd been hanging out with her less and talking to her less.

"I heard he's been sneaking around with Berry." Jacob said while running beside her in the hallways.

"Yeah, right. Who would want to sneak around with her ugly ass?"

"We're working on photo proof!" Jacob said before Santana turned around giving him a look. He ran away shortly after.

"Chill out, San." Finn said nervously.

Santana stopped mixing the cookie mix, looking up at him with shifty eyes. "Excuse me?" she said, offended.

"Sorry, I mean, I just think you're overreacting. It's not the end of the world if we sing together again."

"Overreacting? Do you want to sing with me or not?" she asked.

"I, uh, maybe." As soon as Finn said that, he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Wait, what?" Santana crossed her arms.

"Honestly, I think we'd have a better chance at winning if Rachel and I sang together." he spat out.

"Get out of my fucking house." she said, pointing towards the door.

"Looks like Bitchtana came out to play." he said, turning and walking towards the door.

Brittany and Santana were at Lima's only music store, searching for songs to sing for the audition.

"Look what I found." Brittany smiled, handing Santana a book of Amy Winehouse songs.

"I love her, but I don't think I can relate to any of her songs right now." Santana said, putting it down.

"Just buy it." Brittany said, picking it up again.

"Well, I guess it could come in handy one day." Santana said, taking it from Brittany and holding it under her arm.

"Are you auditioning?" Santana asked.

"I was thinking of auditioning with a cover of 'My Headband', but Artie talked me out of it." Brittany said, turning to face Santana.

"What?" Santana said, not wanting to look Brittany in the eyes. She didn't exactly like eye contact with anyone, really.

"How are you and Finn doing? I heard some rumors on Jacob's blog."

"I don't want to talk about that." Santana said.

"Are you saying the rumors are true?"

"I don't know." Santana snapped. She was super snappy lately. Probably because of all the stress she was feeling.

"Sorry. We can change the subject now."

Later that night, Santana went onto Jacob's blog. She'd been on it before, but never admitted it to anyone. She was sure that was what everyone did. The featured story was, of course, about Finn and Rachel. **FINCHEL TOGETHER AGAIN?** Santana clicked on the link, bracing herself for the worst news. She read the article multiple times before looking at the pictures below. "This article is shit." she laughed. She scrolled down to the bottom where she stopped, zooming in on the pictures. Sure enough, there were pictures of Finn and Rachel. She knew they were recent, since he was wearing the same outfit he wore that day. "You've got to be shitting me." she said angrily, turning off her laptop and tossing it to the end of her bed. She didn't even want to think about it at that moment. She was just way to pissed off. She had a feeling Finntana was coming to an end. And it sucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana could tell her day was going to be hell. She was hoping that last night was just a nightmare and everything was just a dream, but it wasn't. This was reality. _I feel like such a loser. How could I be cheated on with Rachel Berry?_ she said to herself.

"Good morning, Santana!" Brittany greeted her at the entrance of the school.

"Britt, I'm _really_ not in the mood to chat right now. I'll talk to you at break." she said, walking right past her best friend. All Santana wanted to do was go to class and talk to Finn.

Santana was at her locker when Finn appeared, a smile on his face. "Hey, babe. How are you?" he said, like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, Finn. Have you checked JewFro's blog lately?" she said in her fake-happiness voice.

"Um, no, why?" he said, confused.

"Talk to me when you have." she said, closing her locker and walking to class. She was so lucky she didn't have any classes with Finn.

It was McKinley High's lunch period and every inch of the school was packed. Finn had gone straight to the library and went onto Jacob's blog. He knew exactly what Santana was talking about the second he looked at the home page.

"Damn it." he said, quietly, turning the computer off to go find Santana.

"I can explain." he said as he approached her. She was sitting on the only grassy field in the school with Brittany and Artie.

"Please do." she smirked.

"Can we talk alone?" Finn said, looking from Santana to Brittany to Artie.

Santana rolled her eyes and got up, walking a few steps away from Brittany and Artie.

"Okay, like I was saying. It's not what you think." Finn said. He spent the whole rest of the lunch convincing her it was nothing. Santana must've been having a major off day because she believed Finn and let him off the hook. It wasn't usually that easy with Santana.

"Auditions are in four days, folks. So get rehearsing!" Mr. Schuester reminded them before starting a lesson. Santana wasn't listening at all to what he was saying. It was always the same thing in every lesson. Besides, she needed all the time she could get to pick out a song. She was really struggling. She just couldn't find a song to sing. Usually it was super easy, but this time, it just wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one day before the audition and Santana was still having problems picking a song.

"Finn, I really need help." Santana told him over the phone.

"I'm not good at picking out songs for girls, sorry." he said. Him and Santana still had arguments every once in a while but she believed they were far from breaking up.

"Ugh. Fine." she said, hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side. Just for kicks she decided to check Jacob's blog again. She wasn't telling anyone, but she had secretly been checking it at least 5 times a day ever since the first time she checked earlier that week. Nothing had really changed, just some gossip about some of the Cheerios and such. She went to the search bar, searching up Finchel, where there were new photos and articles. This time, Jacob was writing about how Finn would rather sing a duet with Rachel etc. etc. There was a poll following where most people voted Finn & Rachel as a better couple than Finn & Santana.

"Rude." she rolled her eyes. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she went over to where she threw it, answering. It was Finn.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, go outside." he said. He didn't exactly say it in a happy tone, but Santana was sure he had planned something romantic. Maybe he was taking her out for a surprise date? She reached the door in a matter of seconds, opening the door with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Santana smiled.

Finn dragged his foot across the ground, making a scraping sound of the concrete.

"I wanted to talk to you…" he said.

"About what?" Santana was still very clueless as to what he was about to say.

"I want to break up…" he said, looking at the ground.

"Y-You do?" Santana was completely surprised. She thought they worked everything out. She didn't even see this coming. Hopefully he has a reason…

"After all the stuff that's happened this week, I just can't take it. I'm sorry."

Santana had a few phases when it came to break ups. First stage: Confusion. She was usually confused because, _hello_, she was usually the one who broke up with the other person. Second Stage: Anger. And the Third Stage: Sadness. She was moving her way up to Stage Two at the moment.

"What? Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me." she said. Finn stayed silent.

"You seriously want me to believe that that's the reason why you're breaking up with me, the hottest girl in the whole school?" Finn was still silent.

"Speak up, Frankenteen! Give me the best reason you can." she crossed her arms, looking up at him. Finn was obviously uncomfortable and waited a few seconds before answering.

"Fine. Here's the reason: I'm still in love with Rachel." he said quickly, still not looking Santana in the eye.

"That is _so_ gross." she said.

"Ever since I've been hanging out with her, I've just, I've thought about my past relationship with her and I think it was a big mistake that I broke up with her and I'm sorry."

Here comes Stage Three.

Suddenly, Santana burst into tears without feeling it coming. Her mascara quickly running down her face. Finn began to panic. He was never good with girls and crying. He tried to avoid it the best he could. But he always seemed to be breaking up with girls and making them cry.

"Looks like Finntana is **over**!" Jacob said from behind a bush. He quickly snapped a picture of Santana, then Finn and ran away.

"**I'm going to kill you, you creepy ass bitch!" **Santana yelled at the top of her lungs. She wished she had a gun so she could have shot him.

"As for you," she said, turning towards Finn for the last time. "You can get off my property." Finn nodded in response and turned to leave.

Santana ran up to her room immediately, crying harder now that she was alone. Her life was officially over. Her boyfriend, the one she really loved, had just broken up with her, Jacob had just snapped a pic of her ugly crying face for his blog and to make things worse, she still didn't have a song to sing. She was planning on singing something cheerful and fun. People dug that. But now, she just couldn't even think of that. She was about to call Mr. Schue, telling him to take her off the audition list when a glimpse of a book caught her eye. Her Amy Winehouse song book. Maybe she did have a song to sing…


	5. Chapter 5

"Santana Lopez." Jesse St. James read from the sheet of paper. The whole Glee Club was seated in the auditorium, helping judge for the winner. Santana took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage. She had stayed up all night practicing the song she'd picked, annoying her family and neighbors.

"Go Santana!" she heard Brittany yell faintly. She was so nervous. Finn was sitting a few rows in front of her and she just hoped he would get the message. She had told Brittany she was only going to look at her, because she knew if she looked at Finn she would start crying. That would be _muy embarazoso_. (Very embarrassing)

"Start whenever you're ready." Mr. Schuester told her as the stage light dimmed and the spotlight was aimed onto her. She took another breath, held the microphone tight in her hand and turned towards Brad, telling him to start the music.

Santana sang her heart out, keeping her focus on Brittany, Mr. Schuester and Jesse. Every once in a while she would look towards Finn and her heart would pang. _Don't look_. She kept telling herself.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her and I go _

_Back to Black_

She finished the song and the auditorium erupted with clapping, the sound echoing through the room. She smiled slightly, squinting her eyes to see Mr. Schuester in the distance.

"Great job, Santana!" Mr. Schuester said into the microphone.

"That's an interesting song choice. Who exactly made you sing that song?" Jesse said, interested.

_Crap._ She was hoping this question wouldn't be asked. Her palms started to sweat and she looked towards Finn who was talking to Rachel, his arm around her. He was smiling. He looked so happy. Happier than he had ever looked when he was with her. Santana tried her hardest to keep the tears in. But if she did start crying, who could blame her. They had broken up the day before and he was already acting all cute and in love with Rachel. It was too much to handle.

"Ask him." she said quietly and not necessarily into the microphone. Her eyes were glued on Finn and Rachel and she clenched her jaw. After the sudden rush of anger, came a sudden rush of sadness. She felt tears starting to fall down her face and she immediately ran off the stage before anyone could see.

"Did anyone hear what she said?" Jesse asked unsympathetically. Brittany looked at the group and got up.

"I'll be back in a second." she said, running after Santana who had just made it out the door.

"Santana, are you okay?" Brittany ran quickly up the steps and out the door where she saw Santana sitting up against the wall. Santana was doing a good job at hiding her face completely from sight.

"No." she said shakily. More tears than expected came. Santana was bawling again.

"San, it's okay. He's always been a douche." Brittany said, rubbing her best friends shoulder.

"But he's a douche that I'm in love with!" she said loudly.

"Wait—you love him?" Brittany said, surprised. With all these years of their friendship, Santana had never told Brittany she loved a guy. Usually she just slept with them, dated them for a week or two and it was over. No big deal. But obviously, this was a big deal.

"Yes! I've never loved a guy before, but…" Santana stopped to cry some more before the door opened again. Brittany looked up at the person who had walked through.

"I just came to see if you were alright." Rachel said, happily.

Santana recognized the voice and looked straight up. _That bitch._ Santana wiped her eyes and stood up, straightening her skirt.

"How _dare_ you come up to me after what you've done. How _dare_ you think it would be okay for you to even _look_ at me after what you've done." she started, adding emphasis to almost every word.

"I, uh," Rachel didn't even get to finish before Santana lunged at her, her hand flying smack across her face with a loud slap. Everyone was silent after that. Santana looked up at Rachel, who had her hand to her cheek, her eyes watery. Rachel was about to run out when Santana stopped her.

"Just so you know," she said, her arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's. "You totally deserved that."

Santana let go and Rachel ran back into the auditorium, crying. Rachel was terrified. And she loved it.

"San, what did you just do." Brittany said, her mouth wide open in shock.

"I gave the bitch what she deserved." Santana smirked and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Santana, in my office **now**." Mr. Schuester said sternly. They had momentarily stopped the auditions after Rachel had ran in crying, telling everyone that Santana had "brutally attacked" her. Surprisingly, some people believed her. Santana's slap was so hard, Rachel's cheek was bright red, almost bruised.

"You got a strong hand, Lopez." Puck smirked.

"Shut it." Lauren said, hitting his arm.

"You would know." Artie said.

Santana rolled her eyes and made her way towards Mr. Schuester's office, turning to look at Finn who had a blank expression on his face.

"Santana, why in the world would you slap Rachel." Mr. Schuester said, concerned.

Santana sat down in the chair in front of his desk. It was cheap and uncomfortable. _Probably cost $10 at Walmart. _Santana smirked when she thought that.

"Because she deserved it, Mr. Schue." she said.

"Oh yeah? How?" he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not going to sit here and explain my love life to you, but all I'll tell you is she's a little bitch who needs a slap once in a while." Santana shrugged.

"Watch your language, Santana." he said.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Okay. Because of what you've done, you are not allowed to participate in this audition anymore. You cannot get the solo for Nationals." Mr. Schuester frowned. He was upset to say this. He knew they could've won with her voice, but his teacher's instinct came first.

"Mr. Schuester! That's not fair!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Santana. It's what you deserved."

"Cállate, chaleco de amor, loco mentón cuadrado!" she shouted at him in Spanish before she realized he was a Spanish teacher and he could understand everything she had just said.

Mr. Schuester's eyes got big and his face got red. "Do **not** say those things to your teacher, Santana. I'll send you to Principal Figgins if I have too!" he shouted right back at her.

Santana rolled her eyes and left the room. She didn't want to go back to the auditorium, so she just began walking home. She had just turned the corner of the school when it randomly started pouring. Santana didn't have a hood, so she just put her head down, walking in the rain; letting her hair and clothes get soaked. She was wearing a skirt, so she started to shiver. Not only was it pouring, it was windy and freezing. She felt like she was going to die out here. Not that she cared.

She sat down in front of a fence. She pulled her knees up to her body, not caring that she was probably flashing someone. She put her head down and started to cry. Her life sucked and she didn't know how to fix it. She had been sitting there, crying, for about 15 minutes before a car came up in front of her, honking its horn to get her attention. Santana looked up, squinting to see who the driver was.

"What are you doing here?" she sniffled.

"Get in the car." Finn said, unlocking the car door with a click.

She shook her head, getting up to walk the rest of the way home.

"Santana, don't be stupid. Get in the car." Finn said.

"Leave me alone." she cried, walking as fast as she could with her high heels on.

"San, you're making me look like a kidnapper. Get in the car already." Finn smiled warmly, hoping that would convince her to get into the vehicle.

"Fine." she said quietly, walking towards the car, opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat.

Finn reached behind him and grabbed a towel, draping it over her shoulders.

"Don't touch me." she said, almost in a whisper.

"I'm just trying to help, San. You're going to get sick."

"Do I look like I care?" she looked at him.

"When did you get so emo?" Finn said, driving.

"Oh, I don't know," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe because my boyfriend broke up with me the day before I was supposed to audition for a solo for Nationals, because he might have been cheating on me, and because it's RACHEL FUCKING BERRY'S FAULT." she cried harder.

"Chill out, Santana. You've been through plenty of break-ups." Finn said, uncomfortable that Santana was crying again. He had seen her cry way to often now. It was weird.

"But I've never loved someone like I love you!" she said, quieting down after she said that. Finn drove slower. Coming to a stop to look at her.

"You l-love me?" he asked.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get home now." she said, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

"Santana, where are you going?" Finn said.

"Home." she replied, walking faster. Finn shrugged and drove away, leaving Santana behind in pouring rain. Just an hour ago, she thought her life couldn't have gotten worse. But it just did.


	7. Chapter 7

Because she had walked in the cold rain for a few miles, Santana had been sick all week. They were leaving for Nationals in two days, and they were about to find out who got the solo in Glee Club. Santana didn't want to show up, because she knew she hadn't gotten the solo. Thanks to her temper and strong hands.

"I bet you're getting the solo." Brittany smiled, squeezing her hand. Santana hadn't told anyone about being eliminated from the competition.

"Rachel, congratulations, you've won the solo for Nationals." Jesse smiled widely. Rachel clapped and hugged Finn, Santana rolled her eyes. She almost thought Rachel was purposely having more PDAs with Finn just to piss her off. Did she want to get slapped again or something?

Rachel got up in front of the room, bowing. Santana let out a 'Boo' and everyone giggled.

"You all did a great job with your auditions, but obviously mine was the best. I'd like to take this opportunity to just tell you all Finn and I are going to be doing a duet for Nationals instead of me doing a solo." she smiled.

"Great. Now we're going to lose." Mercedes said a little too loudly.

"Pardon me?" Rachel said.

"Sorry, but I've been thinking. Every time you and Finn sing a duet for a competition, we **always** lose. No joke, think about it." Everyone stopped to think and began nodding.

"Okay, but not this time." Rachel said proudly, smiling at Finn.

"We really need to win this time, so you two better not screw us over." Quinn said.

"Yeah." the rest of the room said in agreement.

"Mr. Schue, do something." Rachel said.

"Finn, Rachel. You stay here and work on a song. Everyone else, you're dismissed." he said.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." Brittany frowned as she walked out the choir room with Santana.

Brittany came over the day after next to drive over to the airport with Santana. Their flight was at 5am. The Glee Club met up at the airport, went through security and got onto the plane. This was everyone's first flight. Except for Mr. Schuester, of course. The plane ride went by quickly. Mostly everyone slept the whole time. The kids walked out into the New York airport sleepily.

"Welcome to New York!" Mr. Schuester said.

They got to the hotel 20 minutes later and Mr. Schuester showed them their two separate rooms.

"No sleeping in the girls' room, boys. That goes for you too, girls. Don't go in the boys' room." Mr. Schuester said.

"Aw." Everyone said, laughing.

"You can all wander by yourselves, I'll be back later. If you get lost, call me."

As soon as Mr. Schuester left, the party started.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana wasn't up to wandering around, especially since it was freezing cold in New York. She hadn't expected that, so she didn't pack very many warm clothes.

"I'm going out with Artie, I'll bring you back a coffee or something." Brittany smiled, hugging Santana before walking out of the hotel room. It looked like Santana was all alone if this huge hotel room. She got out her phone to call a friend back home, but she realized, all of her close friends were in Glee Club.

There was a small knock on the door and Santana got up, walked over to the door and fixed her hair, hoping she looked good. She opened the door with a smile, the smile fading when she saw who it was. Finn.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I just came to see if anyone was still here."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure…" Santana said, confused. She opened the door wider and let Finn walk through before shutting it.

"Seriously, Finn. What do you want?" she was annoyed. No offense to Finn, but every time she sees him, her mood drops.

"No need to get mad. I just wanted to talk." he said, sitting on a bed across from her.

"About what?"

"Us."

Santana scoffed. Finn's presence just pissed her off. "There _is _no 'Us'."

"Just talk to me, Santana!"

"Fine. You have five minutes. Any longer with you and I'll go crazy. And not in a good way."

Finn opened his mouth to talk, but Santana put her hand up, stopping him.

"You know what? I don't give a shit about what you have to say. Leave." she smiled, pointing towards the door.

"If you're gonna be this way, then you better get over it." Finn replied, getting up slowly and walking out.

As soon as Finn left, Santana knew she shouldn't have done that. She just got so angry whenever she saw him, that she couldn't even look at him without wanting to hit him with something.

She spent the next few hours alone, watching tv, painting her nails and singing random songs before Brittany returned with a few shopping bags. Before Brittany could even put her shopping bags down, Santana started telling her about what had happened with Finn earlier that day.

"You know what you should do?" Brittany said finally.

"What?" Santana was exhausted from all this talking.

"Talk about it over dinner. Go to a really fancy restaurant where stuff with distract you from being angry. Share this with him." She said, getting out a box. Santana raised her eyebrow and Brittany opened it, showing Santana a beautifully made cupcake.

"You are so smart, Britt." Santana smiled, giving her friend a huge hug.

Brittany smiled and looked through her shopping bags.

"I felt bad that I went shopping without you, so I got you this." Brittany took a fancy red dress out of the bag, handing it to Santana. It was knee length, smooth and had a scoop neck collar.

"Brittany, you are **the best** friend ever."

"I know," she winked. "Now go out and get your man back!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes. Dress nicely. _

_~ Santana_

Santana put on the dress Brittany bought her, put her make-up on and went down the elevator to the lobby, to wait for Finn. She was hoping that everything went well. Nationals were in a few days, so she wanted to be perfectly fine for that.

Finn walked out of the elevator and over to Santana, twenty minutes later.

"You're late." she said.

"Sorry, it was almost impossible to get away from Rachel."

Santana and Finn walked out into the cold, dark streets of New York.

"So where are we going?" Finn asked, inching closer to Santana as they walked.

Santana, noticing this, blushed. "I felt bad for kicking you out of the room earlier, so I thought we could talk over dinner."

"Oh, okay." he said, quietly as she hailed a taxi.

"You're pretty good at that." he smirked, getting into the taxi after her.

"Pretty girls are always good at getting taxis." she said.

The car was silent the whole 10 minutes to get to the restaurant.

Santana went to pay the taxi driver, but Finn stopped her, paying for it himself.

"You didn't have to." she said, as they walked in together.

"I wanted too."

Santana smiled wide. She was falling in love with him again. She shouldn't have come on this outing with him. She knew something like this would happen. She closed her eyes and thought about something else, hoping that would help.

Finn and Santana talked throughout the whole dinner. They didn't argue once. Santana even laughed at a few of his jokes. She was having a blast. Finn paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant and sat on a bench down the street. The only light they had was from the street light that was close to them. Santana brought out the cupcake she had in her purse and opened the box.

"I brought this for dessert." she smiled.

"That looks so good." Finn said, licking his lips.

"I forgot to cut it in half…" she said, ready to tear the cupcake apart.

"Wait—You don't have to ruin it by ripping it in half." he said.

Santana looked up. "Then what do we do?"

Finn grabbed the cupcake with her and scooted closer to her.

"We'll eat it together."

Santana paused. She was so attracted to him right now. He was flirting with her and she couldn't take it. There wasn't anything she could do about it because he was dating Rachel. Santana took a breath and put her face up to the cupcake, taking a bite. Finn followed and their faces were close to each other. The good times of their relationship flashed through Santana's mind and Santana grabbed the cupcake, putting it down and went for it. She grabbed the back of Finn's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help it. She loved him and it was obvious he loved her too.

Finn's eyes widened as Santana kept kissing him, but he soon got into it too. Before they knew it, Finn and Santana were making out under the street light.

It was about to lead to something else when Finn stopped.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I can't, Santana. I just—I can't do this to Rachel." he said, getting up, wiping his mouth off.

She did the same. "I, uh, I understand." she said, looking down.

Finn smiled, walked over to Santana and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned around, getting her stuff and when she turned around, Finn was gone. She sat back down on the bench and finished the cupcake by herself.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for Nationals and everybody was dressed up and ready to perform. They were all sitting in the huge auditorium, waiting for their turn. Finn sat in between Santana and Rachel. Finn and Santana were not feeling awkward towards each other since their "date". They both loved it, and they both knew it.

When Rachel left for the bathroom, Finn turned to Santana and whispered: "We need to go out again." Santana smiled. She knew he would come around.

"Tonight?" Santana whispered back.

"Sure." Finn smiled, looking around before taking Santana's hand in his.

Their hands were together for a few seconds before Rachel returned and Finn quickly pulled his hand away. It was nice while it lasted.

Finn and Rachel were up on stage singing. Finn had written his own song and everyone was surprised that it actually sounded okay. Santana was beaming the whole time. She couldn't help it. She was in love.

Santana's smile immediately turned into a frown and then to a look of disgust as Rachel and Finn stared into each others' eyes and Rachel leaned in, kissing Finn in front of everyone. Everyone was surprised. The auditorium was eerily silent and the rest of the New Directions was looking at each other.

"Did they forget that vulgarity is marked down?" Jesse said, putting his face in his hands.

"What the…"

"That's kind of gross."

"Guys, it's way too quiet."

The kissing stopped and Rachel and Finn looked around, the music for the next song starting. Santana ran out with a smile on her face but inside, her heart was shattering.

They hadn't placed at all and Santana was _pissed_. So was the rest of the Glee Club. Quinn and Puck had their arms by Santana, ready to hold her back if she felt the need to attack Rachel on the cab ride home. As soon as they reached the hotel room, Santana attacked, lunging towards Rachel.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do that to all of us? Just because you think Finn loves you doesn't mean you can just KISS him in front of the whole freakin' audience! Do you not know the rules?" she began her shouting in English and then moved onto Spanish. Sam and Mike went to hold back Santana after she nearly broke free of Quinn and Puck's grasp.

"I know Finn loves me!" Rachel yelled back, grabbing Finn's hand. Finn let go of Rachel's hand and she stopped, looking up at him.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she said, angrily.

"I just, I don't think that it's the right time to be holding hands."

"Whatever. And just so you know, it wasn't my fault we lost Nationals," Rachel shouted, almost as loud as Santana. "It was the fact that I didn't get to sing every single song because you all SUCK."

Rachel left the room and Finn followed. The room was silent and everyone let go of Santana, brushing off their hands.

"¡Qué perra. ¿Se puede matar a su favor?" Santana mumbled as she left the room, going back to her own. Hopefully Rachel wasn't there. Santana was still ready to pounce at any second.

"Does anyone know what she just said?" Sam whispered. The whole room shook their heads. Speaking fluent Spanish came as a strength sometimes.

_We still up for tonight?_

_Finn_

Santana rolled her eyes, replying quickly.

_You're kidding right? Of course not! I'm not only mad at Rachel, you know._

Why did Finn think he could always get off the hook easily? It wasn't all Rachel's fault. He kept kissing her. He didn't stop it. It was just as much of his fault as it was Rachel's.

_But Santana, I love you. That kiss meant nothing to me. I want you back!_

_Finn, if you want me back, you have to stop with the bullshit right now._

She didn't get a reply after that, so she just went to bed, hoping the plane ride home the next day wouldn't be so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana was wrong about the plane ride home. The ride was nothing close to being okay. The whole ride was completely quiet, the only sounds coming from Puck's snoring mouth.

"This is the most awkward plane ride I've ever been on," Artie said quietly. "And this is only the second one."

"Tell me about it." Brittany said, looking over towards Santana, who was sitting with Sam in the row of seats across from them.

"Santana?" she said, poking the girl's shoulder.

"What, Britt?" Santana said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Brittany."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please, leave me alone."

Brittany sat back down in her seat, looking forward, feeling sorry for her friend. She knew what Santana was going through, and she wished that she could help.

When the plane landed, everyone got off the plane, got their luggage and left quietly. Not bothering to say good-bye to anyone.

"See you on Monday." Mr. Schuester said.

Santana walked out to the front of the airport. It was fairly busy, but Santana didn't really care. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She had gone to New York sad and returned from New York sad.

"Santana!" Finn called from a few feet away. He rolled his luggage over to where she was sitting.

"Yes?" she said, not looking at him.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk, but please, just listen for a few minutes."

Santana looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist and nodded.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

Finn grabbed Santana's hand, leading her over to a vacant bench where he sat with her.

"I know the last few weeks have been hard and you know, yesterday, but just hear me out. I was wrong about Rachel. I'm not in love with her. I thought I was, but I wasn't. I'm willing to change, to drop everything and be with you, Santana. That night in New York was the best I've had in weeks. I haven't felt or acted the same way since we broke up. I know you may not want to get back with me, but please, just at least forgive me for everything I've done."

Santana listened carefully to everything he was saying. Her heart was beating quickly. She didn't want to admit it, but she was so glad this was happening. She had been waiting for an apology like this for weeks.

"Santana, please say something."

She hadn't realized she'd been thinking for at least two minutes.

"I forgive you, Finn."

"Thank you so much."

Finn smiled, pulling Santana in for a huge hug.

"Finn," Santana said.

"Yes?"

Santana grabbed Finn's hands in hers, looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you."

Finn's face lit up when she said this.

"I love you too, Santana," he said, pulling her in for another hug. "So much."

Santana wrapped her arms around Finn, kissing him. She gave him the sweetest, most passionate kiss to make sure he knew she belonged to him and no one else.

"Let's go." Finn smiled, taking Santana's hand and walking towards his car.

Later that night, Santana logged onto Jacob Ben Israel's blog. The top article, and most viewed of the day was one she didn't mind at all.

**FINNTANA IS ON!**

_Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez were spotted talking, hugging and even kissing today at Lima's International Airport. Is the beloved Finntana back on? I think yes. This leaves diva Rachel Berry single and ready to mingle. With a certain JewFro, maybe?(Nickname curtesy of Santana Lopez)_

_Check out the pictures, polls and video recordings below and comment on what you think about this juicy gossip. _

_JBI_

Santana looked at the pictures happily, even saving some of them to her computer. She was a little creeped out at the fact that Jacob Ben Israel had recorded some of their conversation, even Santana telling Finn she loved him. That was the slightest bit embarrassing. But Santana didn't care. She was happy and in love and everything was coming to a perfect fairy-tale ending.


End file.
